Dear Mum
by AnotherGirlWithAStory
Summary: Euphemia opened both of them at the same time. She recognised the hand-writing the moment she laid eyes on the words. James and Sirius. Their letters began the same with two simple words that brought tears to her eyes and a feeling of warmth inside her chest: Dear Mom.


**Title** : Dear Mum

 **Characters** : Euphemia Potter, Fleamont Potter, James Potter and Sirius Black

 **Prompts** : (word) loving, (word) old, (setting) King's Cross Station, (word) rich, (object) pearls, (object) trunk, (colour) mint green and (word) cheeky. Minimum 900 words, maximum 1, 500 words.

 **AN** : This was written for the _[Event] Mother's Day 2017_ at _The Golden Snitch_.

[School / House]: Durmstrang / Rodopi

[Point total]: 10 points.

 **Word Count** : 1, 248

* * *

Euphemia Potter used to hate Mother's Day. The day was a source of pain; a never-ending reminder that she and Fleamont, in spite of trying, did not have any children. They would both smile and act as if nothing was out of the ordinary when the day came but occasionally their smiles would falter as they were somehow reminded of what a majority of the population were celebrating.

Then she became pregnant.

Euphemia stood in front of the mirror and looked at herself long and hard. She was old. She had assumed that it was too late and that they were never having children. Those words had only been spoken a handful of times during late nights in the comfort of Fleamont's loving embrace. He'd try to convince her that she was wrong. His optimism, appeared to her, never-ending.

There were strands of grey in her black hair and the pearls Fleamont had bought her hung around her neck. Intense and dark-brown eyes looked back at her with an unfamiliar fear inside of them. And a tiny flicker of hope. Her eyes directed themselves to her stomach. It wasn't noticeable. But someone was growing there. A gasp escaped from her parted lips as she smiled. _She was going to be a mother_.

* * *

James Fleamont Potter was born March 27th 1960.

Euphemia fell in love the instant she looked into the rich hazel eyes of her son. And the moment he grasped her finger and squeezed it tightly she knew that she would do anything in her power to keep him happy, healthy and safe. Though her body was aching and she needed to sleep Euphemia forced herself to stay awake so that she could watch her beautiful boy as Fleamont held him close.

"Are you crying?" Euphemia asked with a smile as Fleamont sat down on the chair next to the bed. Her husband looked up. His black hair was messy, and there was a hint of red in the otherwise dark eyes. His lips quivered and as if he didn't trust his own voice he merely nodded.

Then he coughed, more tears spilled over his cheeks, and when he laughed his body shook. "He's just so beautiful. I can't believe he's ours."

"You better start believing it darling because he is ours." Euphemia felt her own lip quivering and her eyes were filled with tears as she rested her head against the mint green pillow. "He is ours and he's amazing. He's absolutely perfect."

* * *

From that year, Euphemia could see the beauty in Mother's Day. She even found herself looking forward to it. She was reminded of how fortunate they were to have James and how much they loved him even when being a parent wasn't easy. Because being a parent wasn't always easy. Sometimes Euphemia wanted to cry because of sheer exhaustion. Sometimes she wanted to scream out loud in frustration. But most of the time, and especially on Mother's Day, she would watch James explore and she would marvel at the fact that this amazing child was theirs.

Though they never said anything out loud both Euphemia and Fleamont wanted a sibling for James. They never needed to verbally express this desire they shared. It was so clear in everything they did. But James turned from a baby into a toddler then into a child; and nothing happened.

By the time, Euphemia and Fleamont went to King's Cross Station to send their only son away to Hogwarts they had realised that it was too late; they weren't going to be able to give James a sibling. It didn't hurt as much as Euphemia long suspected that it would. They had James. And at the age of eleven he had turned into a cheeky, energetic child who claimed that he was fully capable of lifting his trunk into the train himself.

"Are you sure?" Fleamont asked but James insisted that he did.

His parents happily allowed the child to try. But after a few tries Euphemia glanced at her husband who was just about to take a step forward and offer James his help when another voice came first.

"Do you need some help with that?" A boy with long brown hair and stormy grey eyes appeared from inside of the train.

Euphemia took one look at the child and felt her insides churning. He was far too skinny.

James didn't appear to notice. "Yeah, that'd be great."

Both boys managed to get the trunk inside the train on the first try. James let out a deep breath and turned around to face his parents. "I guess this is goodbye."

Fleamont pulled him in for a bone-crushing hug. Euphemia didn't know what his husband told James but a dangerously big smile appeared on her son's face and Euphemia decided that maybe it was for the best if she didn't know. Then it was her turn. It felt as if she couldn't breathe and her heartbeat became faster as she realised that she was saying goodbye if only for a few months.

"Be careful and have fun okay? I am going to miss you so much." She kissed the side of his head. James didn't object.

"I'm going to miss you too mum." He replied and remained in her embrace until Euphemia backed away. "I'll write you tomorrow."

Euphemia nodded and watched as her son joined his newfound friend. She heard James introduce himself but never caught the name of the other boy.

* * *

Mother's Day was still a day of celebration for Euphemia. She loved the gifts Fleamont bought her but her favourite thing was the letters that came every year starting with two simple words; dear mum.

The fact that Euphemia at some point didn't know Sirius Black was a ridiculous thought to her a few years later. The boy captured her heart from the moment he walked into her home at the age of eleven with that mischievous smile and the heart of gold that shone through when it was allowed to.

She couldn't tell exactly when Sirius became like a second son. It was something that just happened. Both Euphemia and Fleamont wanted to take care of him. It was assumed that he would spend most of his holidays with them and when they noticed that he was missing something they gave it to him.

And one day Sirius called her mum. The poor boy froze and stared at her with wide-eyed while waiting for a reaction. Euphemia smiled and pulled him in for a gentle hug.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I won't call you mum again."

Euphemia shook her head. "You have nothing to apologise for love. And I wouldn't have you calling me anything else." She realised in that moment that James did have a brother. She and Fleamont had two sons.

* * *

Mother's Day 1973 began just like it normally would. Fleamont walked in with a cup of tea for her and coffee for himself, a gift and a letter. Only this year it was two letters.

"What is this?" Euphemia asked with a curious smile.

"Open them up and find out." Was Fleamont's simple reply as he took a mouthful of coffee.

Euphemia opened both of them at the same time. She recognised the hand-writing the moment she laid eyes on the words. James and Sirius. Their letters began the same with two simple words that brought tears to her eyes and a feeling of warmth inside her chest.

 _Dear Mom._

 **The end**


End file.
